


Happy Birthday

by MeenaWrites



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childbirth, Children, F/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeenaWrites/pseuds/MeenaWrites
Summary: Sasuke has had a lot of "scariest days of his life", each trumping the other as it came, but the birth of his first child far outweighed any of his past ones.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older works as well, but still one of my favorites. I just had a great, wholesome time writing it. Hope you enjoy!

Sasuke's heart pounded in his ears, palms clammy as he rubbed his hands together. This was possibly the scariest day of his life. He'd though that the day he'd asked Sakura out. Then he'd thought that when he had introduced her to his parents. The next time he was sure that it was when he asked her to marry him, but his wedding day had far surpassed that. Today, however, seemed to make all those instances golf balls in comparison to the hot air balloon that was today.

He had been pacing for the past 25 hours on and off since they'd basically kicked him out of the hospital room due to him constantly yelling at the nurses and doctors. Sakura was sure to kill him for it later. Well, if everything went well... Everything would go well! 

An arm suddenly grabbed his, stopping him mid-step. He was surprised he hadn't worn a path into the floor yet. Naruto's bright blue eyes stared into his. Yes, his idiot best friend had come, and had been here for the past twenty hours. Sasuke, despite being known as the emotionless ice cube, probably would have collapsed a long time ago from stress without his presence.

"Sasuke, stop pacing! It's driving me crazy, dattebayo!" He said, and Sasuke could see a vein visibly pulsing in his temple.

"Right, sorry," he muttered quickly, sitting down next to the blonde.

Of course, Sasuke would usually barely apologize to anyone for anything, but he was so stressed and scared, all his stupid pride had basically jumped out of his ear and committed suicide. 

Naruto sighed and patted his back reassuringly. Fatigue was showing on his face as well as he rubbed his hand over his face, dark circles visible beneath his eyes. Naruto too was stressed, which was understandable. Naruto, Sakura, and him had been inseparable since elementary school, even getting the name Team 7 for their little group. Sakura and him were like brother and sister now even though he used to have a crush on her. 

Sasuke for his part had always had his eye on Sakura, though he didn't show it until he finally mustered up the courage to ask her out after years of her confessing her love for him. Of course, there had been obstacles here and there in their relationship, but they had powered through, and made it to marriage. And now, they were having a baby together. Sasuke was going to be a father, and that notion was probably the scariest thing he'd ever experienced. It felt as if he was standing on a narrow cliff, just waiting to fall. 

"By the way, Hinata called earlier and wanted me to tell you to hang in there," Naruto said, a tired smile crossing his face at the mention of his wife. 

Hinata was a close friend of Sasuke's as well due to their families being good friends. The Hyuga would have come as well, but she had to take care of her own child Boruto who had been born just a month ago. Sakura and Sasuke has come to his birth as well, and Naruto's nerves had been all over the place. He'd never seen his best friend that distraught. 

Sasuke smiled slightly and nodded, resuming rubbing his sweaty palms together.

"Listen, Sasuke, I'm not going to tell you that this shouldn't scare the crap out of you because it does. Even I acted kind of like you have been," Naruto started, puffing his chest out.

Despite his nerves, Sasuke managed to snort.

"You fainted ten times!" Sasuke proclaimed, smirking as his friend turned red in the face.

"Yeah! Well!" He spluttered, trying to find an excuse.

Sasuke laughed despite the situation, and Naruto soon joined him, their laughter turning hysterical due to their fatigue. 

When they had calmed down, Naruto commented, "Well at least I didn't yell at the doctors because I somehow thought I knew what was better."

Now it was Sasuke's turn as his ears turned red in embarrassment.

"I just can't bear to see Sakura in pain," he muttered.

Naruto smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know," he said, slinging an arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "Why do you think I fainted ten times?" 

Sasuke chuckled, not feeling like scolding Naruto for his physical affection. He needed the comfort at the moment. They sat like that for a couple minutes, probably looking gay as hell, but not caring whatsoever. 

"Uchiha Sasuke?" A voice called. 

Sasuke's head snapped up to see a nurse in green scrubs eyeing them strangely. Sasuke and Naruto both stood, towering over the poor nurse.

"Yes?" Sasuke said, his voice sounding abnormally high to his ears.

"Your wife has just delivered your child. They're both in good health," the nurse hurried to answer, looking squeamish under both their intense gazes. 

Sasuke sighed in relief, feeling as if someone had just blown a breath of life into him. 

"Oh, thank God," Naruto breathed, looking extremely relieved as well. "I'm going to go call Hinata and tell her the news!" 

"Wait!" Sasuke said, suddenly feeling nervous again.

Naruto blinked at him before understanding. He placed a hand on his shoulder, and grinned at him.

"You're going to be a great dad, Sasuke. I know it, dattebayo." 

His words really struck home, and Sasuke's throat constricted with emotion. He was about to give Naruto a once in a lifetime thank you when he had to go and ruin in.

"Plus, if you're bad, Sakura will be there to make up for it."

"Asshole," Sasuke muttered.

"You know you love me," Naruto sang as he walked away, pulling out his phone.

"I hate you!" Sasuke yelled after him, but made a mental note to thank him later anyway.

Sasuke looked back to the nurse who had watched the whole interaction with barely contained amusement, but now snapped back to a serious face.

"Right this way, Uchiha-san," he said, turning and walking out of the waiting room. Sasuke swallowed and followed, hands trembling.

The nurse led him down a hallway, taking a couple turns before they stopped in front of a door marked 527. Sasuke moved to enter when the nurse stopped him somewhat fearfully. Sasuke scowled at him, anxious to see his wife and child in good health. The nurse gulped.

"It's just that the doctors told me to warn you before you went in that if you resume yelling and stuff, you'll be kicked out again until tomorrow," the nurse hurried to explain.

Despite his mounting irritation, Sasuke had to admit that it was understandable. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Yes, yes, now will you please let me in to see my wife and child?" He asked in exasperation.

The nurse nodded quickly, and stepped out of the way. As soon as he was gone, Sasuke took several deep breaths in an attempt to look more composed when he went in. It didn't help that Sasuke had no idea what the gender of his child was. Sakura had insisted she'd wanted it to be a surprise, and he'd reluctantly obliged. Of course, he'd tried several times to sneakily ask the doctor what the gender was, but Sakura had anticipated that and banned them from telling him. Being a doctor herself, she had quite a lot of pull, and no one had opened their mouths about it.

He breathed out, attempting to relax his body before he finally put his hand on the door handle. He pushed it down slowly. It opened without a sound, revealing a small foyer, and just the end of a hospital bed. He rubbed his hands together again, his palms becoming clammy once more. 

Finally, the desire to see with his own eyes that his wife was okay pushed past the fear and anticipation of being a father. He strode forwards, and immediately sucked in a breath. Hooded green eyes flicked upwards to him, and a tired smile broke upon his wife's face. 

"Hey," she breathed. 

Sasuke didn't trust his voice and merely nodded. Sakura looked like she'd just been through hell and back. Her skin was pale, and her hair was drenched in sweat. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her cheeks were slightly sunken in, but despite her ragged appearance, Sasuke thought she was more beautiful and radiant than ever. 

What really caught his eye, however, was the little bundle in Sakura's arms. His legs moved on their own towards the hospital bed, a strange feeling filling his chest. Sakura's eyes followed him the entire way, and she didn't say a word. He gently settled himself on the hospital bed beside Sakura, staring down at the baby swathed in a white hospital blanket. 

The baby seemed to be sound asleep, its tiny mouth twitching slightly at the corners. A thick mane of black hair exactly like Sasuke's own covered its little head. It's hands were peaking out of the blanket, fingers slightly red. They were so tiny! Even Boruto had been bigger than this when he was first born. 

This was his child. His and Sakura's child. This child held a mix of both of their DNA, both of their characteristics. 

This was his baby.

He looked to Sakura, an unspoken question lingering in the air. Her green eyes that he loved so much sparkled mysteriously, and she said in a soft voice, "It's a girl." 

"It's a girl?" He echoed. 

Sakura nodded vigorously, a grin stretching across her face. He looked back to the baby who, seeming to have sensed his presence, slowly opened her eyes. Big onyx orbs stared into his own identical ones from behind thick lashes. Sasuke froze, staring at the marvelous creature who stared back at him in equal measure. Though she seemed to be his spitting image, Sasuke could see how she resembled Sakura with her slightly large forehead, her heart-shaped face, and even the set of her mouth was identical to his wife's. 

"Do you want to hold her?" Sakura asked quietly, observing her husband. 

Sasuke was quick to shake his head. 

"She's so tiny, I'm afraid I'm going to break her," he said quickly. 

Sakura giggled, and shook her head.

"I thought the great Uchiha was afraid of nothing," she said teasingly. 

"You know very well that's not true," Sasuke said seriously, looking back at his daughter. 

Sakura sighed, a smile still playing on her lips. 

"Sasuke-kun, this is your daughter—our daughter. She's definitely going to be very strong. You won't break her. All you have to do is hold her exactly how I'm holding her, and support her head." 

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, observing the way Sakura seemed to be holding her so naturally. 

"Okay," he said quickly before he could change his mind. 

Sakura grinned and gently held his daughter out to him. Sasuke slowly placed his arms under her, trying to mimic how Sakura had been holding her. As the weight settled into his arms, he was careful to have one hand under her head, leading to him holding her somewhat awkwardly, but securely nonetheless. Sakura blinked as she looked at him before laughing. 

"What? Is it bad? Is she going to fall?" Sasuke asked quickly, fear mounting in him as he tried to assess what he was doing wrong. 

"No, you're fine!" Sakura hurried to say. "You're just making it a bit more complicated than it should be, but she won't fall like that."

Sasuke sighed in relief, staring back down at his daughter whose eyes were still wide open. 

"Hi," he said softly, looking down at his daughter. 

Sakura smiled fondly at him, cheeks warming as she saw her husband so affectionate. 

The baby stared up at him, blinking. Her skin looked so soft. He shifted slightly so that her head was now propped up in the crook of his elbow, and he had a free hand. She was so tiny she was barely the length of his forearm!

He slowly reached a finger out to poke his daughter's cheek, marveling at how soft her skin was to his touch. He did it again, not able to get enough of it. It seemed his daughter didn't completely appreciate it, however, because she reached one of her pudgy little hands out, and grabbed his index finger. 

Sasuke stiffened. The strange feeling exploded in his chest, and his throat closed up. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down quickly, and his eyes moistened. Sasuke had always heard that a mother's love for her child started way before a father's seeing as the child was developing inside of her. He'd heard plenty of stories saying a father's unconditional love for his child immediately started after his child grabbed his finger, but he hadn't really believed any of them, finding them too cliche. That is, until now. 

He tried to blink back the tears quickly, but his tear ducts decided it was time they finally be let free. Oh, screw it! Sakura was the only one here anyway, she could see him cry, and his daughter wouldn't even remember this. Tears streamed freely down his face as he held his daughter's small body close to his chest. Sakura's hand found its way onto his back as she rubbed comforting circles on it. It had been a long time since Sasuke had cried, he almost didn't remember how it felt, let alone how relieving it was, like all his pent up emotions were seeping out of him.

It felt like a long time passed until he finally stopped crying. His daughter hadn't let go of his finger the entire time. He turned to Sakura who was smiling at him, love clear in her expression. 

"She doesn't have a name," he stated. 

"No, she doesn't," Sakura said, shaking her head. "Would you like to name her?" 

"Me?" Sasuke asked incredulously. He had always assumed Sakura had a couple names picked out, and he really wouldn't have cared what she named the child, but here she was giving him the choice.

"Yup." 

Sasuke looked back at his daughter, his mind blank. He wanted his first child to have something from both her parents in her name, but also hold its own individuality. A name. How could he just pick a name that was going to be his daughter's forever? It was going to define her for the rest of her life, be what everyone called her. It had to suit her perfectly.

He racked his brain, trying different combinations in his head, until one suddenly clicked. He didn't look away from his daughter as he tried the name out on his tongue.

"Sarada." 

That felt more than right. He looked to Sakura for her approval. His wife seemed to think for a moment, saying it aloud to herself as well. She grinned suddenly and looked at him.

"It's perfect!" She exclaimed happily. 

Sasuke leaned forwards, kissing his beautiful wife. Despite being exhausted, Sakura responded with fervor, amazing Sasuke. His wife truly was the strongest woman he knew. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, Sarada in between them. 

"Thank you," he breathed. 

Sakura closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. 

"You're welcome." 

They stayed like that for a moment before it crossed Sasuke's mind that his wife had been in labor for 26 hours, and was still awake. He pulled back, and said, "You should get some rest, you must be exhausted." 

Sakura hesitated, her eyes flicking worriedly to their daughter. 

"Sleep, I'll take care of her," Sasuke said, guessing her concern. 

"But you've been up as long as I have," Sakura protested. 

"Maybe so, but unlike you I'm running heavily on lots of caffeine and adrenaline while you just went through extreme pain for 26 hours. Pretty sure I'll be okay. Now get some rest," Sasuke said firmly. 

"Fine," Sakura conceded, settling herself back on her pillows. 

He leaned forward to kiss her forehead lightly, brushing back the pink hair plastered to her face. Sakura hummed happily, and settled onto her side. 

"I cannot wait to take a shower," she grumbled sleepily. 

Sasuke chuckled slightly, and got up, closing the door silently behind him. He looked down at his daughter, who seemed to not get tired of staring at him. 

"We're going to let your Mama sleep for a bit," he said to her in a childish voice . "She went through a lot of trouble to get you out." 

Sasuke blinked as he realized what he was doing. He'd never thought he'd be one of those parents that talked to their kids in a baby voice. It seemed Sarada had more of a pull on him than he thought. He shrugged, starting to walk towards the large glass area where they kept all the newborns, he couldn't remember its name. 

"We're going to go meet your Uncle Naruto because he's probably down there already pressing his stupid face against the glass, and panicking because he can't find a baby marked 'Baby girl Uchiha'" he cooed, chuckling as he imagined the scenario in his head. 

He stopped as he realized something. He smiled down at his daughter, caressing her face as he whispered, "Happy birthday, Uchiha Sarada."

**Author's Note:**

> So if there's any mistakes as to how a hospital proceeds with a newborn baby... um, sorry? But like I don't know how that works in a hospital so I did it as best I could. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
